prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kirahoshi Ciel/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art CielToei.png|Ciel's profile from Toei's website Ciel Asahi.png|Ciel's profile from TV Asahi's website Ciel Toei Profile Slide.png|Ciel's profile from Toei Animation Ciel Patisserie Slide.png|Patisserie Ciel's profile from Toei Animation PatisserieCielToei.png.png|Official profile of Ciel in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website Ciel Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Ciel in her winter outfit from Toei's website Ciel pastry.png|Patisserie Ciel's profile from TV Asahi's website Kirarin Toei Slide.png|Kirarin's profile from Toei Animation Kirarin art.png|Kirarin's profile from TV Asahi Cureparfait Toei.png|Cure Parfait's profile from Toei Animation Ciel Movie Profile.png|Ciel's profile from the movie's website Parfait A La Mode.png|Profile of Parfait in her A La Mode Style ParfaitALaMode.png|Parfait in A La Mode Style Profile of Cure Parfait.png|Second visual for Cure Parfait from Toei Animation KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-03b-Kirahoshi Ciel casual clothes.png|Ciel in casual clothes, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-04b-Kirahoshi Ciel coat.png|Ciel in coat, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-06b-Kirahoshi Ciel dress.png|Ciel in dress, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-15-Kirarin Precure form.png|Kirarin's Cure form, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-14-Cure Parfait.png|Cure Parfait from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 2.01-Kirahoshi Ciel.png|Concept art for Kirahoshi Ciel from the bluray 2 art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.02-Kirahoshi Ciel (patisserie uniform).png|Concept art for Kirahoshi Ciel in her patisserie uniform from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 2.03-Cure Parfait.png|Concept art for Cure Parfait from the bluray 2 art gallery KKPCALM concept art 2.04-Kirarin.png|Concept art for Kirarin from the bluray art gallery Profile of Cure Parfait for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Parfait's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Parfait Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Parfait's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Parfait Pose.png|Cure Parfait's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infnt Cure Parfait.png|Infant Cure Parfait profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureParfaitMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Parfait from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Profile of Cure Parfait form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Parfait's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Parfait concept.jpg|Cure Parfait concept design Cure Parfait preview.JPG|Cure Parfait preview adult ciel profile.PNG|Profile of adult Ciel Screenshots Kirahoshi Ciel KKPCALM 18 Ciel arrives.png|Ciel arrives at Ichigozaka KKPCALM19 Ciel meets the girls.png|Ciel encounters the KiraPati friends at the fruit stand KKPCALM19 Ciel is a popular patissier.jpg|Ciel winking at the crowd KKPCALM19 Ciel while preparing her sweets.jpg|Ciel during her demonstration Ciel winking as she holds her dish.jpg|Ciel winking as she holds her dish KKPCALM 19 Ciel challenge.png|Ciel challenges Ichika to make sweets with her KKPCALM19 Ciel sees the Pretty Cures.jpg|Ciel seeing the Pretty Cures KKPCALM19 Ciel after witnessing Pretty Cure.png|Ciel wakes up after being unconscious KKPC20 (1) Ciel on tv.png|Ciel unveils her new sweet creation KKPC20 (5) Ciel on a Magzine.png|Ciel in a magazine KKPC20 (8) the girls walking with Ciel.png|Ciel, Ichika, Himari and Aoi KKPC20 (9) Ciel and Ichika.png|Ciel smiles at Ichika's messy hair KKPC20 (10) Ichika watches Ciel climb a tree.png|Ciel climbing a tree KKPC20 (13) Ciel saying Bonjour.png|Ciel greets herself to the crowd KKPC20 (14) Cute Ciel.png|Cute Ciel Ciel makes pancakes .jpeg|Ciel making pancakes KKPCALM 20 Blushing at Whip.png|Ciel blushes at being held by Cure Whip KKPCALM 20 Struggling.png|Ciel fidgeting in Whip's arms KKPCALM 20 Ciel looks at Whip.png|Ciel looks at Whip guiding her KKPC21(13) Ciel running towards the fireworks location.png|Ciel running KKPCALM21 Ciel with the other fairies.png|Ciel meets the other fairies KKPC21(21) Ciel happy to see Chourou.png|Ciel is happy to see Chourou KKPC21(37) Ciel protecting the cures from Bibury's monster attacl.png|Ciel protecting the Cures from Bibury's attack KKPCALM22 Pikario and Ciel.jpg|Ciel with Pikario in a flashback KKPCALM 23 Ciel despairing.png|Ciel despairing Ciel appears in the doorway.jpg|Ciel in summer school uniform KKPCALM26 - Ciel and Himari riding.png|Ciel and Himari playing together KKPCALM 26 Ciel shields Bibury.png|‎Ciel shields Bibury Ciel in Paris.PNG|Ciel decorates a sweet in Paris KKPCALM35-Ciel flashy cooking.png|Ciel's flashy cooking style KKPCALM36-Akira beats Ciel to the button.png|Akira beats Ciel to the button on sports day KKPCALM37-Halloween Ciel decorating.png|Decorating a dessert, dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Ciel karate.png|Practicing karate at Usami dōjō KKPCALM37-Ciel at work at Mon Tresor.png|At work at Solaine's restaurant KKPCALM37-Ciel with her crystal pegasus.png|Reading a letter from Solaine with her crystal pegasus KKPCALM37-Ciel smiling at Bibury.png|Smiling at Bibury KKPCALM39-Ciel teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets KKPCALM41-Ciel insists on going with Rio.png|Walking in Ichigozaka shopping street with Rio KKPCALM41-Ciel invites Rio to cook with her.png|Inviting Rio to cook with her KKPCALM41-Rio succeeds in making kirakiraru appear.png|Glad to see Rio make kirakiraru appear KKPCALM41-Ciel finds Rio on Ichigoyama.png|Finding Rio on Ichigoyama KKPCALM41-Ciel tells Rio they'll run away together.png|Telling Rio they'll run away together KKPCALM41-Rio tells Ciel being with her hurts him.png|Being told by Rio that being with her hurts him KKPCALM41-Ciel thinking alone.png|Thinking alone KKPCALM41-Ciel running after Rio.png|Determined to find Rio KKPCALM42-Himari Ciel pajama.png|Ciel and Himari in pajamas KKPCALM43-Ciel happy for Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM45-Ciel agrees to teach Yukari.png|Ciel agrees to teach Yukari KKPCALM45-Ciel is a very strict teacher.png|Teaching Yukari to make macarons perfectly KKPCALM45-Rio whipping cream.png|Watching Rio whip cream KKPCALM45-Ciel tells Rio he's good at whipping cream.png|Telling Rio he's good at that KKPCALM46-Bibury is scared of Noir.png|Holding Bibury KKPCALM47 Ciel Dreams and Hope.png|Ciel transforming in episode 47 KKPCALM49-Ciel Rio winning contest photo.png|Ciel and Rio in front of a photo of them winning a sweets contest KKPCALM49-Ciel grown up 1.png|Future Ciel at the siblings' restaurant KKPCALM49-Ciel grown up 2.png|Future Ciel closeup ciel-protects-bibury.jpg|Protecting Bibury KKPCALM 23 The waffles are filled with Kirakiraru.png|The waffles were filled with Julio's love|link=File:KKPCALM 23 The waffles are filled with Kirakiraru.png KKPCALM 23 Healed Ciel.png|Ciel is Healed. Ciel's heart Kirakiraru begins to shine. Ciel begins to floating up in the air. Ciel begin to radiant strongest bright flash multiple beams rays of light.|link=File:KKPCALM 23 Healed Ciel.png KKPCALM 23 Waffle wings.png|Ciel uses Julio's waffles to create the pegasus wings|link=File:KKPCALM 23 Waffle wings.png Kirarin KKPCALM 19 Kirarin Close-up.png|Kirarin's serious expression KKPCALM 19 Kirarin peels an apple.png|Kirarin peels an apple KKPCALM21 Kirarin Appears.jpg|Kirarin reveals herself KKPC21(29)renite friends.png|Kirarin with Pekorin shocked kirarin.jpg|Kirarin stunned to know that her human friends are Pretty Cures KKPCALM 22 Kirarin tries to talk to Giulio.png|Kirarin talking to Julio KKPCALM22 Kirarin crying to Chourou.png|Kirarin crying to Chourou KKPCALM 22 Making sweets in the attic.png|Kirarin and Pikario during their studies together in Paris KKPCALM 22 Kirarin shadow attic.png|Kirarin sees someone at the window during a stormy night KKPCALM 22 Kirarin broke her whisk.png|Kirarin cries at her favourite whisk being broken KKPCALM 22 Kirarin loves waffles.png|Kirarin and Pikario kirarin practises.png|Diligently practising KKPCALM 22 Guided by humans 1.png|Kirarin was guided by Jean-Pierre Zylberstein... KKPCALM 22 Guided by humans 2.png|...to be a top-notch pâtissière KKPCALM 22 Guided by humans 3.png|Kirarin with one of her creations kirarin becoming ciel.jpg|Kirarin gaining the ability to transform into a human ichika kirarin.jpg|hugging Ichika himari kirarin.jpg|hugging Himari aoi kirarin.jpg|hugging Aoi kirarin-vs-yukari.jpg|Versus Yukari KKPCALM39-Kirarin touched by Gummy's gesture.png|Touched by Gummy's gift to her sleeping brother KKPCALM41-Pikario & Kirarin with sweets they made.png|Together with Pikario KKPCALM45-Kirarin Yukari exhausted.png|Kirarin and Yukari are exhausted after making macarons and decorations all night KKPCALM47-Fairies don't recognize Pekorin.png|Kirarin doesn't recognize Pekorin Kirarinseesthecream.png|Kirarin sees the cream KKPCALM47-Kirarin with crystal pegasus.png|Returned to her senses by her crystal pegasus cure parfait kirarin.png|Stuck in her Cure form KKPCALM31-Kirarin Pekorin relieved that Ichika is okay.png|With Pekorin Kirarin nudges pikario.jpg|Nudging Pikario Kirarin tears.png|Teary-eyed towards her brother being evil kirarin in a box.png|Contented with her stomach full in a box Kirarin with pet food.jpg|Showcasing her cat food kirarin identity spoiled.jpg|Fairy identity spoiled Cure kirarin transformation.jpg|Transformation as Cure Parfait kirarin escaping.jpg|Trying to escape from the pursuing students Kirarin begs.JPG|Begging Ichika (Cure Whip) Cure Parfait cure parfait transformed.png|Finishing her transformation Cure ParfaitPose.png|Parfait's finishing pose Rainbow Colored Hope.jpg|Cure Parfait with her Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM24-Parfait introduces herself again.png|Parfait introduces herself again to the others KKPCALM29-Parfait readying her Rainbow Ribbon.png|Parfait readies her Rainbow Ribbon to catch Macaron KKPCALM 32 Pegasus ride.png|Parfait riding her pegasus during Animal Go Round! KKPCALM39-Parfait caught up in the story.png|Completely caught up in a scary story KKPCALM39-Parfait chased by nendos.png|Being chased by nendos KKPCALM40-Parfait is overjoyed to see her brother again.png|Overjoyed to see her brother again KKPCALM40-Gelato Parfait cheer Julio on.png|Cheering on Julio KKPCALM40-Parfait ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Parfait determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal pegasus KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Parfait dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Parfait and crystal pegasus.png|Posing with her crystal pegasus during Fantastic Animale KKPCALM41-Parfait tells Elisio she won't forget Rio again.png|Parfait won't forget her brother again KKPCALM41-Parfait ready to take down Elisio.png|Ready to take down Elisio KKPCALM41-Parfait after shooting down Elisio.png|Aiming her Rainbow Ribbon at Elisio KKPCALM46-Parfait joins Whip against Noir.png|Attacking Noir with her Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM46-Parfait À La Mode closeup.png|À La Mode style closeup KKPCALM46-Whip Parfait surprised to see Elisio again.png|Surprised to see Elisio again KKPCALM48-Pekorin Parfait Macaron holding Elisio.png|Holding Elisio together with Pekorin and Macaron KKPCALM48-Parfait whirling her Rainbow Ribbon.png|Whirling her Rainbow Ribbon to attack Elisio KKPCALM48-Parfait wants to reach for the limits of patisserie.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin closeup 2.png|Closeup of Parfait and Pekorin KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Parfait Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Parfait in bubble.png|Trapped in a bubble inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Parfait bubble scared.png|Scared that everyone will disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Bibury tells the Cures to hurry.png|Parfait is glad to see that Bibury and Pikario didn't disappear KKPCALM48-Parfait Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin bringing back the world.png|Bringing back the world KKPCALM48-Parfait playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world cure parfait flying.jpg|Flying during her transformation cure milky rose felice parfait.jpg|Fighting with Milky Rose and Felice cure parfait pikario.jpg|Healing Pikario bibury-and-parfait.jpg|With Bibury A_determined_Parfait.png|A determined Parfait Other Ciel Kirahoshi manga.png|Ciel Kirahoshi in the manga Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode